User talk:8765/Archive 2
Elite Names They're elite, who wouldn't want an elite name? Anyways, the elite names I control: Glyph of Renewal, Mantra of Recovery, Shadow Prison, Extend Conditions, Magehunter Strike, Hidden Caltrops, Invoke Lightning, Prepared Shot, Crippling Slash, Ray of Judgment, Corrupt Enchantment, Weapon of Fury, Reclaim Essence, Unsteady Ground, Beguiling Haze, and Junundu Siege. Blue (a good friend) has Mantra of Recall, Enraged Smash, Whirling Axe, Shared Burden, Stone Sheath, Offering of Spirit, Signet of Judgment, and Mirror of Ice. Most of these I found for him. ::o0. A mention in your talk page. I'm Honoured =). I also have Offering of Blood. Not sure if I have Mirror of Ice, actually. Mist Form* perhaps. The guy with Shadow Form won't swap / sell. =(. I will be selling mine off soon I think; only using them as random pvp slots. Edit: Signage!. BlueNovember 05:32, 18 April 2007 (CDT) If you want one, well you might find it very hard to obtain one since they're all gone. Except Skull Crack. Gogo register now go! However, if you have Signet of Midnight or Shatter Storm, I might consider trading. --8765 23:43, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I have Ether Renewal. — Blastedt — 16:22, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Nah, nerfed skills aren't so hot anymore. Besides, of all elites, that one probably got the biggest nerf bat slam. --8765 16:25, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Heeh, I have Unsteady Ground, but not in English nor a language that GW supports :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:28, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::Jacked Unsteady Ground in english. :) --8765 17:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) The Classification of a "noob" (new, updated) Still work in progress. Trying to PUG more, for testing purposes, but it's rather difficult since there's so few PUGs anyways. --8765 01:02, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Hard mode may have brought out more players, but it's skewed to use hard mode to evaluate this classification. Either way, it's about time to update. --8765 18:24, 9 May 2007 (CDT) These conditions take effect only after your character has reached the Crystal Desert, Sunjiang District, and/or Vabbi. These are also limited to PUG groups, but since the introduction of heros, PUGs are rather scarce, and henchmen can pick up some slack, but are further inefficient. Although, if this applies while in a guild/alliance/friend group, that looks just as bad too. This list is mostly exclusive to cases that occur often. There are plently of bad builds, but most are not that common. Also, if you don't know what a "noob" is, or think it means the same as "newbie," look on wikipedia or any online dictionary for that matter. *Having less than 400 base HP. *W/Mo using a maintained enchantment, except Live Vicariously (which is still a poor choice anyways). *War using a weapon other than a sword, axe, or hammer (& bow only for pulling). *Ele using elemental spells without using its cooresponding attunement. *Ele using Conjure Flame/Frost/Lightning. *Healing monk using Divine Boon and/or Healing Breeze. *Prot monk (not bonding) without prot spirit or spirit bond. *Monk using both Healer's Boon and Holy Haste. *Heal or prot monk with less than 8 DF. *Nec with less than 7 soul reaping. *Rng using Power Shot, Precision Shot, or Point Blank Shot. *Having a pet and less than 7 Beast Mastery. *Mes with less than 8 fast casting. *Mes using E-surge & e-burn. *Mes without an enchantment removal skill (NF only). *Sin without an escape skill (ie Return, AoD, dark escape). *Melee Rit (it's good for pvp though) *Gon with 4 or more spear attack skills, or using an elite spear skill. *Derv with 4 or more scythe attack skills. *Derv with 8 or less mysticism. *Derv without Imbue Health or without a self-heal/defense. ---- :*55hp?? :*What's wrong with that? I've used a W/E warder with wand and focus.. It wored! :*This is no noob, every PvE mesmer uses E-surge - E-burn. :--[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::*"These are also limited to '''PUG groups'" 55 HP is purely for farming (or pissing off your team). ::*A E/W could do the same and better, AND use EQ, sandstorm, etc. ::*surge/burn is a waste of 2 skill slots and the mes's potential. There's so many good elites, and there's even some mes builds that don't even need an elite to be effective. ::Your sig wastes so much space in wikicode. 8765 15:53, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Paragons can't be noob! Also, channeling Ritualists are fun and seksi. They can be great support too, but at least Channeling > Spirit Spamming. Doom Music 17:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::I agree with this last comment. FFS, please change your sig, Sigma. I have a seizure every time I see it, and then I lose my place when trying to edit. Look, I can be cool too. [[User:Doom Music|'D'''OOOOM]] ::::Spear chucking sucks. You might as well be a war due to similar DPS (and in certain cases, war deal out more DPS). However, a war can only provide a limited amount of team support, so that's where the gon fills up that role. Channeling rits have basically no support skills. It's all offensive magic, which air magic totally rapes it on single target damage, and non-echo/non-renewal nuking totally rapes it on AoE. Spirit spam, on the other hand, can go both support and offense. But offensive spirits tend to become cannon fodder, much like minions, so in some sense they are dual purpose. ::::As for your sig, needs more cowbell! --8765 17:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Good points. I just get totally bored after dropping 5 spirits and waiting for my group to do the rest of the work. Also, Channeling Ritualists have significantly better energy management than Air Ele's. While more damage overall can help out a spike on a target, Continual Channelers have the longetivity to keep spamming through longer fights. Doom Music 13:12, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Dual attunement is strongest energy management in the game. It effectively reduces all ele spells to 20% of the original cost. That allows you to outlast everything else, AND still be able to be constantly pumping out spells. However, for general PvE purposes, spiking is not necessary, and nuking comes out on top. Echo/renewal nuking is not good nuking, btw. --8765 14:05, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Dervish without imbue health? I can't remember the last time I saw a dervish WITH imbue health to tell the truth, most dervs I see(in PvE pugs) seem to run some combination of form+eternal aura, tanking, and scythe attacks(around 3). Of course, I also tend to run heroway instead of PUGs, so I haven't had many PUG dervs lately, so that's just my two cents --Devils Apprentice 00:37, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Congratulations. You stumbled across an old, mostly outdated list. Dervs are easily substitutable in a group; and PUG dervs only show what not to do. --8765 03:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Sadi's Benediction Hey, not sure if you saw it but I left some details regarding farming this item on my talk page. Also, I just noticed your userboxes, nice work adapting my money box, hahaha. When I created it I figured it could be easily adapted for those who are more wealthy than me. -- BrianG 14:50, 30 January 2007 (CST) :That userbox could also be used to show approxiamately your plat count. As for me, I stopped keeping track. Trying to imagine the number causes a memory shortage error in my head. :) --8765 20:38, 30 January 2007 (CST) Must be nice! :P Personally I'm actually up to around 20k right now, but that won't last long as I need to buy armor for a new character. And after that I have my eye on ancient armor for at least one of my chars. -- BrianG 18:25, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Still no Sadi's Benediction drop. If a.net doesn't want us to farm and such, maybe they should cause it to drop the first time you beat the boss, and not again for a long time. --8765 20:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) Builds Thanks so much for the comments on etiquette over in post no builds. Seriously. Might I also say that your userpage is a breath of fresh air, and the world is no longer as insane as imagined! Aparently I started out mucking through a lot of chaff from my initial insertion point in GuildWiki. Your comments had me saying Amen! Here's to you and the strength of tactful dialogue! And erm* if there's a more proper place for back patting, praytell!--Rafe Alexander 15:34, 24 February 2007 (CST) +Ban on vandal IPs. Way to be late ;) — Blastedt 17:15, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :I blame a slow comp (school comp) and not refesh-spam on the recent changes list. So shut up, :) --8765 17:16, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::Wait, shouldn't their userpage & talk be deleted with it? --8765 17:17, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I heard you talking about soloing Shagu's Anthem. What build were you using, if you dont mind me asking? Ni. 19:49, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Heh, thanks for taking time to tell me =) Ni. 19:19, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Hours clocked I have >2600 haha, u sucks :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA''' ]] 12:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Over how many months though? --8765 13:48, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Uh I think 8 or so. —[[User:Sigm@|'''Sig'mA''' ]] 15:19, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hours played isn't everything. --8765 16:19, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Zerris pwns you both :D. 6200 hours ftw! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:21, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::If you put that many hours in gw, you are perfect for WoW. Plus, you can sell your WoW account for good money, unlike gw. --8765 13:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::WoW ftl :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:50, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Poke Yes. A poke section. * *Poke*. Tyvm for your comments. Yes, I thought it looked nicer without the title clutter on the main page. It was more "o0, userboxes" than rational page design. :P I linked to the 1200g lockpick analysis from the lockpick talk page. Maybe it will get added as a note. =) Quite interesting to do though. Time to replace my 600g keys with lockpicks and give in to another title. I'm still irritated by the skill hunter title. It's ludicrous to get all elites on one character (pointless, silly, waste of time, etc) but there's _4_ max titles for it. Ahhhh. With the new elite tomes... Choices... ~ BlueNovember 14:11, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :frenzy+heal sig+mending! (You asked for it!) ~ BlueNovember 14:24, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nutshot+roundhouse kick in the face ftw! --8765 16:19, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Battle of the Elites - Offering of Blood vs Shadow Prison! --BlueNovember 15:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey, I had OoB for awhile until I figured it was too NERFED for an elite! :p. Too bad neither of us have shadow form... Glyph of Renewal + Shadow Form = gg. --8765 17:43, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::OoB pwnsz0rs. *Touches Glyph over and over*. Ho ho ho. :::::Ahem yeah. The Shadow Form guy won't give it up. :(. Same with Spinal's "Spinal Shivers". Wait... nerfed? You have Prepared Shot and Extend Conditions! Useless and bugged! :P --BlueNovember 15:47, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Everyone is going to be using Prep Shot as soon as Burning Arrow gets the nerf it deserves. Plus, you can go 16 marks and only 9 exp with a prep shot build. Extend Conditions isn't bugged, though I haven't tried it myself; it just has a funky description of what it does. But for a realistic situation, it's not a great elite, simply because condition removal is extremely common. --8765 12:05, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Pfff. Bugged. You tested the values? Perhaps my maths was wrong. Not unheard of :P Anyway. How are my lurvely tables eye-watering? Drug-trip inducing indeed... Admitedly the wiki link is atrociously long. Behold! Linkage! I think I just got carried away with my enthusiasm for learning about wikicode tables. Someone did ask me to make the ones for lucky/treasure hunter stuff though. It's on a talk page in key or lockpick somewhere. --BlueNovember 15:47, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :So why do you think Extend is bugged? --8765 15:52, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::IIRC the conditions lasted less than I expected them to. Regardless, I don't see a use for it. 20sec c/d for an elite that just makes you degen a bit more? Besides, how often do you have a condition last its full duration? Perhaps BHA + Apply Poison would be reasonable. Definitely only useful with short-lived nasty conditions like dazed/weakness/deep wound, and maybe burning. Meh. Still rubbish. Conditions are so easy to reapply in conditons build as it is. I'd rather take an elite shutdown from the mesmer side of things. Ah, rambling on talk pages, a bad habit. --BlueNovember 14:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I agree with the usage = suckage; but I guess I'll have to test the durations myself. Obviously not a GvG skill, but it still needs a buff (which is in my buff list, but I think it needs to be more broken... ^-^). --8765 14:26, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Heh, in that case, get your r4 already. Race you? My FoW to your r4? =). --BlueNovember 19:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Heh, there's a double fame weekend and my midterms and projects are done. We'll see... --8765 19:16, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::NM, it's not a double fame weekend. I assumed too much. I guess you'll win this one. Mark my words! This war is not over. ... So what are you having for dinner? --8765 19:14, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::Dinner? o0. And War may be over. Exams... Just got my PKM. FoW can wait. Revision is Oh-so-much fun. On the plus side, 5 ball juggling + 4 ball mill's mess = uber progress. xD Rawr. Catch you later dude :) --BlueNovember 21:47, 10 May 2007 (CDT) (Like you didn't know). ::::Oh gee, who's this anon person messaging me on wiki? Meh, must be some noob. ::::Now you need to get IVI. ... have fun. --8765 03:02, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::... Pfff. Legendary (Guardian + Skill Hunter + Explorer) = 15 max titles, 7 of which I don't already have, and it's just grind. :P Easy peasy. The gay ones are the ones you have to buy... drunkard/sweet. Anyway, I'm taking a break from GW to revise, so even when your PC is no longer "crapped out" (lol?) I won't be on for a bit :(. We'll do some serious title racing / AB together some time. Go Shatter Storm, I chose you! *collapses in a fit of pokémon hate*. --BlueNovember 18:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Let's see if you can get all your titles before I get my comp fixed. Maybe by then AB wait time will be less. >_>... Maybe not. --8765 00:44, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::That's one mighty fine PC o0. My it's pretty much exactly 2 * my laptop specs, although I have a larger screen. (And yes, we do use inches for screen dimensions in little ole' Britain here also. :P). I think I'll build a new PC and convert this to a true server. Depends how bastardised the server is I left with my flatmates. :\. :::::Unsure about FoW now that we have this big armour update. I convereted my existing 15k Judges to decent stats (had a copy to use vs IWAY in HA before armour swap nerf) and am quite pleased with it. Flowing Armor hands/feet with Black+Blue dye looks the business. --BlueNovember 14:26, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Build whipe You know these things. Is it now against policy to archive builds on personal user pages? Mass fighting going on in Recent Changes provoked my interest. Cheers. --BlueNovember 08:25, 21 May 2007 (CDT) (Yes, this is a revision break. Honest.) :Those in question were breaking copyright laws, so they were deleted. The user was warned and had a month to remedy the problem, but didn't. — Skuld 08:27, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Depends on how you archive it. My buildshop strips it all down, bar and attributes. Besides, those builds are my own anyways, since I wouldn't use a build off of wiki anyways. --8765 12:19, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::Ty for the info guys. (Skuld, is there any pages beyond the reach of your mighty editting fingers? :o ) --BlueNovember 14:28, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Wishlist I'd be happy to sell you Eshua's spear for only like 2k...you cna PM me ingame as Can Monk For Cheese, Cheesey HEaler, Zomgwtfcheezpwned U, etc...just add one to your friends list and PM me when I'm not HAing and I'll give it to you if you want.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:32, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Eh, no thanks. I haven't updated that wishlist in awhile, and I'm about to stop using my paragon, so I won't be needing spears anyways. I will be working on my rit mostly soon. Thanks anyways. --8765 21:20, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Vandals and Junk Seems to me that it's just a bunch of friends doing it together at school or something, they are too coordinated for it to be all random vandals. You know? Using GWiki is a priviledge and not a right, I wish more people could get that through their heads before coming here and abusing their (easily stripped) editing powers. (T/ ) 17:55, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Where's the admin ban-bat when you need it... --8765 17:56, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Unfortunately they have real lives too, and admin isn't exactly a paid position :p Come to think of it though, I have not seen many of the admins active lately, other than Fyren and Tanaric who never really rest...so you have a point. (T/ ) 17:59, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Mark of Rodgort Good catch Thanks. BigAstro 14:05, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :np. Vandal punks can't hide from me! --8765 14:13, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Thank For the help, hand is starting to get tired --Gimmethegepgun 22:24, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :np. Again, a case where we need a the ban bat. --8765 22:25, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::lulz, I met their guild in game recently. They're a lot less cocky when you know who they are. --Macros 22:32, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm... I'll consider petitioning to have them banned off the offical wiki too. --8765 22:33, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Honestly with the 71.81.240.46 guy he should just get a permaban. He was waiting for his month to run out and loudly proclaimed it on Gordon's page (who was the one that banned him last time). We know he will be back a month from now. Also, the one thing I don't like about when they get banned: Now there's nothing to do, I'm bored! :( --Gimmethegepgun 22:40, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::My thoughts exactly. Maybe log back into the game and do something? >_> --8765 22:45, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I was logged in the game at the time, and had just finished up Canthan skill hunter title. Still managed to have a light conversation with a guildie about some steel ingots or something. Just without guild leader or my RL friend I can't AB because PUGs suck and so does the rest of my guild :( --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Get more friends to play gw? >_> Join another guild? >_> Hell, just make a stack of 250 ectos and post screenshots of it everywhere. --8765 22:51, 6 August 2007 (CDT) AWOL! Be online more! =) Long time no see. --BlueNovember 14:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Fantastic, see you soon. --BlueNovember 11:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ANet and Lambs Still need a better freeish MMORPG before anyone would seriously consider leaving. ANet is Smarts, you're right. I would start to be concerned if ANet cracked down on Touchers next... (T/ ) 02:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd be concerned too. Not for the same reason however, but because that would mean that Izzy was PROBABLY murdered and someone took his place and no one found out about the crime --Gimmethegepgun 02:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nerfing touchers 'eh? What a marvelous idea... Er I mean, I hope Izzy won't do that, who is still alive I might add, and he is most definitely not in the trunk of the car I didn't pushed into the river.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:34, 14 December 2007 (UTC)